Hips Don't Lie
by LogicUnneeded
Summary: Clare Edwards has the chance to meet the one and Only Elijah Goldsworthy, the newest teen sensation. Will a simple dance make or break everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's point of view.**

"Alli, I told you I'm not going to Above the Dot", I don't know why she always attempt to drag me their. I'm not really a clubber, even if it's only for teens. "but Claaare", she said whining. "It'll be fun, plus there's supposed to be a special guest". I looked at her with curious eyes, Silently asking her to continue.

I saw a smile slowly creep on her lips, "Its Elijah Goldsworthy". I blinked, then blinked again. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table "Are you serious!" I practically yelled, Psh, who am I kidding? I did yell it! I blushed when everyone in the cafe turned towards me.

I sat back down, to a wide eyed Alli. "I haven't seen you this excited since-", she stopped suddenly. I knew what she was going to say, though. I guess I really haven't been myself since I caught K.C cheating on me. It's been exactly 3 weeks, since I have talked too or about him. I saw the regret-fullness in Alli's eyes, and I gave her one of my signature fake smiles. "Everything's OK, I'm over him". _'I'm over him,'_ I repeated in my head.

She smiled softly,while muttering a short apology. After a brief awkward silence she brought up another conversation. "So may I ask why your so excited about a certain Emo Boy?", I blushed a little. "Was it necessary to call him Emo?" I asked trying to avoid the subject. I know by the way that her eyes squinted that she had caught me. "Don't try to avoid my question Clare Bear". I sighed, "He's a really good dancer, Not to mention singer".

"And you think he's cute right..?" I felt my face heat up, I packed my book bag and sat money on top of the check since it was my turn to pay. She looked at me confusingly, "Don't you want to pick an outfit for tonight?" She smiled big and hooked her arms in mine, I grabbed my milkshake before walking to the restaurants exit. Before we could get there someone blocked the door.

I felt my heart cripple when I saw that it was K.C, I really didn't know what to say. I could see Alli look at me from my peripheral with a worried expression. I felt as if I couldn't move, I loved him. Well at least I think I did. "Clare, can we please talk?" He asked in a gentle tone.

I hated him for that, showing me kindness because I'm too weak to talk to normally. I shook my head, not trusting my voice at the moment. I heard him sigh, "I still want to be friends though". I felt pain shoot through my chest, he didn't just say that to me. "You lost your right to be friends with me, when you decided to cheat on me with that Whore" I said pointing directly at Jenna who had a smile on her face.

She gasped and walked over to me, I looked at Alli who tightened her grip on my arm and I did the same. Once she got face to face with the both of us she glared. I glared right back! It was her fault for seducing him, not mine!

She stopped looking at mine and turned back to K.C and gave him a disgusting sloppy kiss. I felt the urge to throw up but kept to myself. When she turned back to us she had a proud smirk on her face. "K.C let the Lesbo's leave" she sneered looking directly at me and Alli. I gasped, she can talk about me but not about Alli. She did nothing! I guess Alli felt the same way because before I knew what happened, Alli and I punched her at the same time on opposite sides of her face.

I watched as her body fell to the floor, and she started rolling on the ground holding her pained face. I looked up to see a shocked K.C slowly make his way towards her rolling form.  
>I grew angry, I realized something. You can't force anyone to do anything they don't want too. I needed closure, and this would be it. I let go of Alli's Arm and walked towards K.C. He looked confused, I gave him a smile and he smiled back. "So does this mean we can be fr-" He stopped talking as my foot slammed into his stomach.<p>

"That's for fucking with my heart, you jerk" I spat while grabbing Alli's arm and walking out the Dot. When we got to the stop sign down the street Alli stopped causing me to do the same. She smiled a large grin, "Did you seriously just do that!" she shouted excitedly.  
>I gave her a real smile, "You helped too ya know!" We both laughed as we continued to walk down the street.<p>

When we got to my house, we walked up the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed as Alli rummaged through my Closet. "No..No.. N-", I looked up when she paused. "What's the matter?" I asked her. She turned around grinning widely. "Why haven't I ever seen this dress?" she questioned. I bit my lip, "I only brought it because it was on sale". "It doesn't matter!" She shouted while laying the dress on the bed. I rolled my eyes when she started_ 'Heiling' _the dress.

"Is it that serious?" I questioned her. "Of course, Elijah will go crazy for ya" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Your such a pervert!" I said laughing. I looked down at the dress. It was a strapless black dress, lightly covered in in silver glitter. I liked it because it was pretty, but not flashy like the clothes Alli wear, too bad I'm not wearing it.

"Ah, Alli?.." She looked at me, I felt nervous. "I can't wear a dress tonight.." She gave me an angry expression, "Why the hell not? I spent all this time searching for this dress you HID from me and then-" I cut her off "I'm gonna be dancing!" I looked down at my floor,scared to see her reaction.

"Are you serious Clare?" I nodded my head, slowly looking up. I almost fell down from the gigantic bear hug that Alli gave me. I hugged her back of course, while mumbling "Alli..Can't Breathe..". She let out a squeal then let go of me. "Clare since when have you danced?" She asked me. "Ever since my mom said I couldn't", I said slightly giggling. "Your mom never let you dance?" I sighed "of course not, she thinks it goes against god, which makes no since at all but yeah..".

"What kind of dancing do you do?" She asked while sitting Indian style on my bed, Ironic huh? "I like all kinds, I even get into hip hop." "Who knew Saint Clare was such a sinner?" Alli said with a small grin. I smiled back and got up to choose my clothes, I could feel it, this night would be wonderful.

**Should I continue this? **

**Review please, 5 reviews=Chapter 2.**

**xxxLeah~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I might be in love with you guys, Thanks alot for the reviews. Keep them coming ;), I love criticism, both good and bad. Well here you go..~

**Eli's Point of view.**

I'm so tired, I didn't think becoming famous would be this stressful. Every time I think I'm going to get a goods night sleep, my Manager Blue goes behind my back and books a tour I don't want! Don't get me wrong, being famous has its perks too. The money, the cars, and the thrill of it all. I love to entertain people, being paid just makes it better.

I sat down on my computer chair, propping my feet up on the coffee table. I have to write a new song, It was supposed to be done weeks ago. I rolled my eyes, wondering what had gotten me so off track. "Eli!" I winced when I heard the banging on the door. Sighing, I made my way to the door and opened it to be pushed back by girlfriend Julia.

Her dark hair contrasted with her pale skin. It gave her an exotic look which I loved about her. I guess the modeling agencies did too, because she has a ton of agents awaiting her decision.

"What the hell!" I yelled at her, I didn't mean too but that's my response to getting pushed. "Don't what the hell me!" She mimicked. I just stood there, waiting for her to continue with her rant, which she continues effortlessly. "Who the hell is this?" She said wiggling a piece of paper in my face. I looked at the picture and saw that it was Alex and I walking out of the recording studio.

"That's Alex" I said with a _'Duh'_ tone. "Are you cheating on me?" She sounded angry. Her brown eyes were staring me down like I had a disease._ 'If looks could kill..'_ I thought to myself silently. I was about to answer her, but was confused when she started laughing sarcastically. "You know what's hilarious?" I stared slightly nervous as to what she was going to say. "Fitz is way better in bed than you!" She yelled in my face. My mouth fell open, She cheated on me? She fucking cheated on me? With Fitz of all people..He's my cousin.

I could feel the rage build inside of me, If she wasn't a girl I probably would've punched her! "Julia.." I managed to growl out between clenched teeth. She looked at me with a conceited smile,"Hm?". I pinched my arm, in attempt to calm myself down. It helped a little, it seems my therapist was right about this technique. I stopped when my knuckle turned white.

"Alex is a fucking Lesbian, you slut!" I yelled at her. I couldn't control myself, everything I'm saying is what I've been feeling, finally I can let it out. I stood back away from her "Get the hell out!" I yelled at her, I could feel the vibration of it shoot throughout my body.

The look she gave me was pathetic. "Eli babe, I was just kidding.." She said rubbing my chest. I grabbed her shoulders, tight but not too rough and pushed her back towards the door.

"We're done" I looked into her brown eyes, and opened the door. I could see her fault, as if stunned that I broke up with her. I can't stand cheaters, I can't stand them at all. They lead you into false hope, and belief. I see tears slip from her eyes, is it wrong if I didn't care?

Psh, Hell no. I opened the door, and she slowly walked out, still facing me. She was about to say something, but I slammed the door and her face. I couldn't hear anything else she had to say to me. The person I loved- Shes gone. It's a lot for me to take in.

I walked back to my neglected computer top, and began typing away how I felt. "Ellllli!" I heard a whine from outside, are you serious? I know she isn't here still. "Jeez.." I sighed putting on my sound proof headphones. "Much better", I said to know one in particular.  
>I looked down at my word pad, and started writing.<p>

_"I'm holding on a rope, got me ten feet off the ground._  
><em>I'm hearing what you say, but I just cant make a sound.<em>  
><em>You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down, but wait,<em>  
><em>you tell me that your sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say It's too late to apologize."<em>

I gazed at it, smirking. _'I really must be a Lyrical genius'_ I thought, quoting Teen magazine. I saved it, and sighed. Julia is going to be the death of me. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my cell phone started ringing, "Yo.." I answered. "Elijah!" Blues voice boomed in my ears. "That's my name.." I trailed off, "Your supposed to be here, NOW!" _'Oh, shit..'_ I thought. "Get here now!" I sighed when the line went dead before I could reply.

I quickly ran to my closet, and and found a pair of dark gray skinny jeans with A black tee. After, I put my clothes on I added a checkered black and red scarf. I headed out slipping on my black chucks. I can't believe I forgot all about my appearance, at "Above the Dot", It sounds strange. Oh well, this should be interesting. I smirked while getting into Morty.

**Clare's Point of view.**

"Alli, I don't think hes coming", I stated sadly, while looking around. She gave an exaggerated sigh, "That doesn't mean, you shouldn't have fun!" I thought about it, it has been forever since Ive had fun. I found myself nodding to her, and was caught off guard by her large smile. _'what did I just get myself into'_ I thought, while being dragged off to the dance floor.

"Please don't stop the music" Started playing and before I knew it, I found myself captured in the beat. I moved my hips, and slid across the floor. I was oblivious to the circle forming around me.

while moving my arms, I pointed a finger towards a random guy. He looked confused, but walked towards me. I began laughing as I stood behind him, helping him dance by moving his arms back and forth. I looked around and saw that everyone around us, had an amused look.

Alli, was right. Having fun, isn't always bad! I turned around and thought I felt my heart drop. Their he was, with that amazing smirk. Elijah Goldsworthy.

Thanks for reading,** 15 reviews= Next chapter. ** That's only_** 6!**_ Ah, and thanks to those of you who has subscribed and Favorited this story. it means a lot to me. xxxLeah~


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for any typo's I wrote this in 30 minutes. So don't be to harsh.**_

Eli's point of view.

I walked in to see a crowd formed, Being curious I walked towards it. _'Wow..'_ I thought instantly. There was an auburn haired girl in the center of the crowd helping a taller guy dance. She was facing away from me, to my disarray.

I stepped a little closer, to get a better view. People slowly started turning towards me. I smirked as she turned around, and dropped her jaw. I started walking towards her, and she looked slightly panicked.

Woah, whoa, panicked? I never thought I could make someone uncomfortable. I was used to fainting, and comments being thrown at me from left and right. _'Something isn't right..'_. I thought as she rushed to an Indian girl. From the look of it, the conversation they were having looked intense.

I saw the Indian girl point her finger to me, and I shifted, suddenly feeling self conscious. The effect these to are having on me is crazy! I am Eli Goldsworthy, I bow down to no one, and care less about what people think of me!

Clare's point of view.

Did he really just see me dancing? He must think I'm a joke! I ran to Alli so we could go, and she looked almost angry. "Whats wrong"? I asked her, "Your running away from the reason you came!", "But what if he thinks I'm terrible at dancing, I can't deal with that Alli!". She paused and then pointed her finger at him, "You ARE going to talk to him!" She said while stomping off towards the DJ's stand.

I sighed, she's my ride home, So I cant exactly leave. I looked back towards where he last stood, and sighed in relief when I didn't see him. When I looked around I noticed everyone was sweating, 'I was to out of it to even notice I was hot'.

I took off my shirt, and pulled down my black tang top, which didn't really work since it was basically a belly shirt. I tossed it in the corner, hoping no one would take it. I faltered when I heard a familiar song come on, who am I kidding? It was my song! I love shakira's song Hips Don't lie.

I didn't mean too but I found myself started to move my hips to the beat, I some how made my way towards the middle of the dance floor. I stood there shocked as Elijah Goldsworthy moved along the floor, creating unimaginable footsteps.

Everyone, including me, looked at him in awe. He continued rotating around the crowd, and then landed by me. I could tell he swallowed, because his Adams apple bobbed up and down. He slowly placed his hand out, and I was about to decline until I got pushed into him. I looked back, and glared at Alli. I knew it was her, who else would MAKE me dance with a celebrity.

I turned back to see him him staring intently, I felt my face heat up at his gaze. God, I should've never taken my shirt off. _'He probably thinks I look disgusting.'_ Ah, I need to stop with this self conscious thing I have going on.

He took his hands in mine, and moved back causing me to involuntary move closer. _'I see his game'_ I thought. I looked at him and whispered "Salsa.." He smirked then nodded. One of his legs stepped in between mine, and I had to fight the urge not to blush. I stepped into his, and our faces were inches apart. We glided along the floor as if were were on ice, and he spun me around, while afterwards dipping me. I slowly came out of my shell and began feeling the beat.

_'ooh, baby when you talk like that you make a woman go mad!'_

I moved my hips and precise movements, and turned around on the floor. He stepped behind me, and began rocking back in forth, while I started the salsa hand movements. When his hand grabbed my wrist I knew what he wanted to do. I tuned back away from him, and he flipped me, so I was behind him. I smiled when he grabbed me again and slid me in between his legs.

_'I can see your body moving, and its driving me crazy!'_

We ended up facing each other and began salsa dancing again. "This is the most fun, I've had in a while" I told him while smiling. "Believe it or not, me too" was his response. His voice sounded husky, most likely because he was losing his breath.

I cant blame him, I was too. I came out of my thoughts when the song came to an end, and was surrounded by clapping. I looked up to see that smirk plastered on his face. '_I wouldn't mind, waking up to that in the morning'_ my concious said. Woah! Vows Clare, Vows!

That's when it hit me, I danced the dance of **'Love'** with_** Elijah Goldsworthy,** _the person who shouldn't even know I exist! I looked down and realized he still didn't let me go, I saw his cheeks tinge a little. "Did I just make Elijah blush.." _'Fuck did I just say that out loud!' "_Umm.." was his response. yea, I did. Could it get any worse? "It's Eli" was his answer, Even though that wasn't really my question..

Eli's point of view.

She caught me off guard by saying that! I can't believe she made me blush, I don't blush! I looked down at her amazing deep blue eyes, I never thought that shade of blue existed until I saw those orbs.

"What's your name?" I asked her, still not letting go. "Clare", she responded meekly. She gently moved her hand to my hands that laid lightly on her hips. "I have to go.." she said sadly. My smirk faded when she said this, "I could drive you home.." I trailed off, yeah, I should've thought on how creepy that would've sounded, before I said it.

Her thumbs rubbed my hands, and she looked as if she was contemplating the Idea. "N-No, I'm here with my friend", Before I could say anything else she ran out of the building. I stood there for a while. Clare. I needed to know more about her, because if I didn't I might go crazy.

I was brought back to reality when someone tugged on my shirt, I looked down to see a girl with blonde hair turn on a sleazy smile._ 'Ew..'_ I wanted to say aloud, but I had to keep my nice demenour. "Can you sign this?" She asked, I got confused. She had nothing in her hands.

I sighed as she slid down her shirt, to show more of her breast that was already showing to begin with. I hate girls like this, who throw themselves at me. "My names Jenna.." She purred in my ears.

I shuddered, and not in a good way. "My name is Std free", I said while smirking. "..And I plan to stay that way". I finished while walking off. I could tell she was pissed, but I could care less. There was only one girl on my mind at this point, and it wasn't the girl I just broke up with just hours ago. It was the sweet, Auburn haired, Blue eyed girl. Clare.

**_What did you think? Review Please. 25 reviews= Next chapter. That's only 9. I promise I wont go higher next chapter. Ha ha. **_Next chapter WILL be longer!~_** xxxLeah~ _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hips don't lie ch. 4_

_**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Ah, feel free to add me on Facebook, Leah Edwards, and follow me on twitter ExiledLeah, I follow back.**_** ^.^ Enjoy**

Clare's point of view.

I can't believe I just ran out on Elijah, I mean_ 'Eli'_. I just ran a block away from the dot, the other pedestrians must've thought I was loca. I stopped trying to catch my breath, when a silver mustang, pulled in next to me. I just stood there, like a deer in the headlights. The guy opened his door, and walked out. When I felt my mobility reappear, I began walking, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," The guy began, "Do you know where the Dot is?", I gulped taking in his features, He had cloudy grey eyes, and a soft jawline, He only had a few inches in height on me. I gave him the directions, and he smiled kindly at me. "Thank you.." He trailed off. I extended my hand, "Clare", "Adam". There was a short pause, before he walked back to his car. "Hopefully, we'll meet again, Clare". I smiled, "See ya", I waved as he took off in his speedy car.

Woah, what is going on with me? I'm holding conversations with strangers. I would never do that!_ 'Alli, would be proud'_, Oh crap, Alli! I forgot about her, _'so much for that ride home.._' I thought.

(Clares house.)

I walked into my room, and shut the door. While falling onto my bed, I had to admit, I was pretty tired. I wanted to take a cat-nap but knowing me, I probably wouldn't wake up until midnight. I decided to occupy myself by getting on Face-range.

I had 3 friend requests, 1 message, and 8 Notifications. I decided to go straight to the notifications. **'You've been tagged in a post'** I clicked on it, to see Alli tagged me. _'Clare and I, are going to see her hubby Elijah ;)'_ I could feel my face drain, why would she put that? I'm glad no one, commented on it.

The next one I was tagged in a video, by Connor. "When did I add him?", I wondered aloud. I clicked, and gasped as I saw the title "Saint got moves", It was me dancing at the Dot, WITH ELI. Fuck! I would get interrogated if anyone saw this.

I glanced at the likes and thought I would pass out by my sheer shock, **3,452 Like**s, and **5,552 comments**. Since when did Connor become so damn social! I read a few of the comments, _'Who knew saint Clare could be so provocative!'-Tess, 'Clare dirty dancing is HOT, Ahaha sorry sis!"-Peter, 'I wish she would dance on me like that ;)'-Declan._

My face heated, I don't like so much attention. I decided not to comment on it, and went back to my notifications. I had 4 wall-posts, One from Alli, One from Jenna, One from Dave and the last one from Declan. Alli's wall-post: **Why aren't you picking up your phone?** It was posted a minute ago. I looked into my pocket, and found that it was dead. I responded by telling her to call me in 20, while it charged.

Jenna's wall-post: **I'd like to say sorry for all that I put you through, Clare Bear. (: Forgive me?** I stared at it, wondering what she was up too. "I forgive you", I replied. Keeping it short and simple, so it wouldn't stir up anything.

Dave's Wall-post:** I know we don't talk much, but do you think you could help me with my music. I hear you have a good sense of sound.** I smiled, I was a sucker for music, and now everyone knew it. "Of course, just tell me when ^.^" I replied, with a smiley face.

Declan's wall-post: **Prop Master Clare, How have you been? It's been a while, don't you think?** I blushed, I always had a slight crush on Declan. Especially, when I took up writing my vampire fiction, he always seemed to be ideal, for my stories. Not recently though, My mind has been on a certain somebody. I replied "It has been a while, I'm fine, we should catch up sometime".

My last 2 notifications were game request, god I hated those. I moved to my messages and opened it to see one from Peter,_** "I heard you went to above the dot, How could you NOT come and see me, when I made the place, Jeez.."** _I laughed at his message. He always made me smile, even if I didn't want too. I replied, "I'm so sorry, guess my own brother slipped my mind :P".

I looked at my friends request, 'Westly Brain-o-rama,_ Accept_, Adam Boo-yah!, Ah.._ Accept_, Morty Golds Ah, why not, _Accept'_. At this point I was tired, so I decided that a cat nap wouldn't hurt. I shut my laptop, and almost fell asleep instantly.

Eli's point of view.

I walked into my house, waiting for my best-friend Adam to come. Tonight was our "Guys night". He told me he wanted to grab something to eat, so he went to the dot. 'Knock knock', I opened the door to see Adam holding 10 cartons of food in one hand.

I let out a chuckle, for him being so little, he could eat his ass off, if he wanted too. I let him slide pass me, then shut the door. "What's up man?" I asked while going in for our handshake. "Nothing much," He said as we ended it in a snap.

"The Girls here are different", I said. He smiled faintly and agreed, "What do you mean?" He asked. I smirked as I thought on how to tell him. Well..

**_-Flashback-_**

_I stood there, in the back of the dot. Trying to get my thoughts away from Clare, but it just wasn't happening. No matter how hard I tried, not even for one second, could I get her Blue eyes out of my mind! I heard someones voice clear, for a second I thought it was that Janna, girl again. Thank god it wasn't._

_She looked me up and down, before extending her hand. "I'm Alli" I smirked, "Eli-", "I know who you are, lets just cut to the chase". She answered quickly._

_"You like Clare, Right?" I gulped, she's straight forward now isn't she. I was about to reply, but she cut me off. "This is her Face-range info, Add her." I would give you her number but shes not answering"._

_I stood there shocked, she's helping me out. 'I wonder why..' I thought. "I'm helping you because, She Loves you!" She said while squealing._

_I shot my hand to my ears, to try to soothe them of the pain she caused. "Thanks.." I manged though gritted teeth, She was about to leave until she stopped suddenly, and turned around._

_"If you break her heart, I will break your face Are we clear?" I nodded, feeling nervous under her stare. I felt as if she was dissecting me, under a microscope. "Good," She smiled. "I'll see you later", she said happily. This chick is VERY bipolar!_

_-End Of Flashback-_

"Dude, I wish I was there to see you shit your pants!" Adam laughed. I gave him a sardonic look, "Yeah, you would love to see that wouldn't you?" He shot back a look that gave, 'your-just-mad-because-you were scared look'. I sighed, and asked him if anything happened. He nodded 'No', but for an odd reason I thought he was lieing. "Dude.. are you sure?" I asked.

Adam's point of view.

I think that I met Clare, Eli's Clare. I could use this, to my advantage. I thought while smiling. Eli needs someone that's not a whore, or a gold-digger like Julia was. I'm going to admit it when I heard that he broke up with her, I did the happy dance. I added Clare on Face-range from my mobile, when Eli dropped the card. I can't wait until I see my best friend happy again.

_**Thanks for reading, 35 reviews= Chapter 5. I absolutely will not update without feedback, xxxLeah~**_


End file.
